


I Fall To Pieces

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Protective Bucky, Protective Steve, angry hand jobs, angry hospital kisses and handjobs, angry kisses, happy birthday steve rogers, leaping to death, protecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Bucky will always protect Steve, even at the cost of his own life.





	I Fall To Pieces

Despite the 4th being Steve’s birthday, one he used to like celebrating, now it just made him feel old, even if he was only 27 without being in the ice so long. So Bucky normally cooked him something simple and they either watched a few movies or they would spend the night in each others arms, quietly bringing each other all the pleasure they could.  
_________________________________

Bucky thinks they should have retired sooner. Not a week after his birthday they get sent on a mission that ends up being such a cluster fuck, no one is doing good. He thinks maybe they are getting the upper hand when he watches with wide eyes, Steve going over the side of the platform they had been fighting on and it’s not close to the ground in anyway. It’s so high up the fall would kill Steve for sure and to make it even worse, he doesn't have his shield.

Bucky screams his name, running at full speed, grabbing the shield on the way and jumps over the platform with one thing on his mind: MUST PROTECT STEVE AT ALL COST!

He sails over the thing, and makes it to Steve in no time as they fall through the sky at a increasing pace. Wrapping a arm around the blonde, he holds him tightly to his chest as he puts the shield in front of them and prays to God this isn’t it for them.  
_________________________________

When Bucky wakes 3 days later, the first thing that greets him is a very angry looking blonde with blue eyes. “What the fuck were you thinking Barnes!!??” Steve growls right in his face, grabbing the the front of the hospital gown in both fist to bring Bucky’s face even closer.

Bucky’s eyes widen, but they take in Steve, who looks no worse for wear and smiles brightly, before laughing, so happy Steve is ok and still in the land of the living. Steve’s brow furrows watching his husband laugh in his face, before he shakes him gently.

“This isn’t funny Bucky you could have died!” He continues to growl.

Bucky stops laughing to crash their lips together in a heated and slightly angry kiss, Bucky’s metal hand comes up to fist Steve’s hair so hard it nearly hurts as he domanates the kiss. Only once they have broken apart panting does Bucky respond, “And i’d do it again doll, over and over again.” He growls back.

Steve for his part no longer cares were they are and climbs into the hospital bed, taking Bucky’s mouth with his again, nipping at his bottom lip, big body pressing into his husbands hotly, as Steve’s hand pushes the hospital gown up enough to fist Bucky’s leaking cock. “I’ll show you over and over again baby.” Steve growls into his ear, biting the lobe as his hand starts fisting his husband to a quick orgasm.

All Bucky can do is moan and take it.


End file.
